


Amor en tiempos de indiferencia

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta | Song of Wind and Trees
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Cuando Serge Battour y Gilbert Cocteau son llamados a la direccion general de la Academia Lacombrade para lidiar con el mal comportamiento de sus hijos jamas pensaron que terminarian enamorandose el uno del otro. Gilbert tan acostumbrado a la vida lujosa luego ser un famoso modelo cuya carrera se vino abajo por escandalos de drogas , alcohol y otros demonios mientras Serge un Musico que trabaja en la Orquesta Sinfonica de Paris y ha visto y experimentado dichas adicciones ahora se enfrenta a la desicion mas grande al educar a sus hijos Valeria y Nathaniel siendo viudo .





	

Era temprano alrededor de las de las cinco de la manana cuando un exhausto pero dedicado musico se levanto a trabajar y no precisamente en una oficina, su trabajo por el cual era muy bien pagado , muchas gracias, era uno donde dificilmente para nunca tenia que estar detrás de un computador tipeando palabras, haciendo informes o sacando cuentas pero debido a su alto intelecto el podria haber desempenado en cualquiera de estas categorias trabajando para una empresa de gran envergadura sin ningun problema ya que los numeros eran facil para el de la misma forma que para una soprano es facil llegar a notas altas sin desafinar.

Tenia demasiados talentos , no solo el numerico , el verbal , la creatividad para pintar cuadros al oleo , y hasta coser ropa y telas para su hija de siete anios; si coser,porque hasta eso se le daba muy bien. Era un hombre de muchos talentos hasta para el arte culinario le atinaba. Pero su mayor Pasion sin duda era la musica. No habia nada que el no amara mas en este mundo que ello y a menudo sus manos volaban sobre el teclado del pianoforte y con la nueva adquisicion que acabo por obtener sin gastar un centavo, ya que se lo regalaron gracias a su ultima actuacion en el teatro donde dirigio la orquesta sinfonica de Paris al lado de uno de los mas grandes compositores.

Serge Battour era y fue desde siempre un nino prodigio, desde pequeño en las andanzas de su padre quien lo sentaba arriba del piano y tocaba para el y para una audiencia, aquellos tiempos que no volverian mas. Hijo del famoso Aristocratico Aslan Battour quien desenpeno toda su vida en la musica desde pequeño muy a pesar de los deseos contrarios de su padre quien refunfunando acepto las peticiones de su hijo mayor pues era un excelente estudiante y muy popular en la facultad donde estudiaba.

Serge cuando era mas joven tambien experimento en las mismas circunstancias de su padre lo que es la popularidad y luego la fama por consecuente cuando ayudo al mismisimo compositor Hans Zimmer a hacer una obra maestra de un soundtrack para una famosa pelicula la cual fue nominada al Oscar en aquella ocasión.

 

Para ser una persona acostumbrada a madrugar por disciplina desde hace al menos siete anos, hoy precisamente no era su dia, primero estaba demasiado cansado a pesar de irse temprano a la cama y dormir mas de ocho horas. Pero hoy era un dia como cualquier otro , no habia nada mas que un buen café no arreglara a esas horas cuando levantaba a sus dos hijos para ir a la escuela. O eso al menos queria pensar.

Prendio las luces de la cocina y busco la cafetera electrica para encenderla , el siempre preparaba todo de tal forma que nada mas con encender el boton ya todo corria por su cuenta, siempre preparaba la bolsa del café lista para hervir el dia anterior, de la misma forma que la comida una vez cocinada ya se empaquetaba en contenedores que irian en la lunchera de los ninos y de el. Hoy no era nada diferente de esa rutina la cual si bien comoda en algunos aspectos era estresantes en otras para el cuando llegaba cansado de algun lugar y al dia siguiente tenia que salir a hacer algo mas.

Una vez que la cafetera hirvio supo que ya estaba listo , apago la cafetera, tomo la jarra y virtio su contenido en una taza pequena, inhalo el dulce aroma del café temprano en la manana y bebio  de este sin ningun remordimiento. Hoy era un dia como cualquier otro.

 

Del otro lado de la ciudad un hombre alto de apariencia afeminada refunfunaba en suenos pues no queria salir hoy de la casa , pero le tocaba hablar con el director de la escuela por un castigo impuesto a su hijo que para bien o para mal habia heredado su fuerte carácter y su misma voluntad de hacer lo  que le plazca. El no era la clase de hombre tierno , sonador o padre dedicado que despertaba a sus hijos y los preparaba a la escuela, no el no era de esos, Gilbert Cocteau era lo suficientemente rico para que unas sirvientas trabajasen en su morada para hacer los tediosos deberes del hogar tal cual limpiar , cocinar y mantener las cuentas pendientes de un apartamento ,  tareas tales que si bien Gilbert con su inteligencia es capaz de hacer no lo hace porque no le viene en gana y porque cuando eres famoso, rico y modelo a pesar de tener exactamente cuarenta anos recien cumplidos puedes darte el lujo de despertar tarde, desayunar, tomarte un café y hacer un ritual del salir de la cama en dias de trabajo tal cual un miercoles , en especial despues de pasar una resaca de la noche anterior cuando se fue de fiesta con unas amigas cercanas.

“Senor Gilbert”  - oyo el ruido de la puerta abriendose mientras una de las pocas amas de llave cercanas a el inspeccionaba su cuarto. “Senor Gilbert el nino desea verlo antes de irse” – suplico en susurros pues ya sabia de antemano que el la escuchaba mas hacia caso omiso de ello. Lorelaine ya sabia la respuesta asi que cerro la puerta tras ella pues ni su propio hijo era tan importante para Gilbert Cocteau cuando de madrugar se trata. No. Para el lo mas importante era el antes que nadie y no habia fuerza sobrenatural en la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de opinion.

 

“Valeria no arruges tu abrigo y arreglate la media, Nathaniel ya fuiste al bano antes de salir? No tomes jugo ni liquido durante el viaje a la escuela. Recuerda avisar a la maestra cuando quieras ir y no mojes los interiores , entendido? “ – Serge se estaba encargando de que sus hijos siguieran las instrucciones al pie de la letra mientras los conducia a la escuela y el trafico avanzaba de tal forma que ya estaban cerca.

“Sabes que vamos a hacer para el dia del padre verdad? Vendras a la obra? – pregunto la nina sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del padre el cual estaba muy ocupado haciendo arreglos para la orquesta sinfonica.

“Sabes cual es mi respuesta y tu tono de voz y actitud no me van  a hacer cambiar mis planes, no puedo posponerlos Valeria, lo siento.”

La nina no dijo mas nada pero su silencio otorgaba una gelida respuesta sin palabras las cuales no le eran nada facil de digerir al responsable hombre a quien se le achicaba el corazon cada vez que ella hacia algo como eso , pues era de carácter fuerte a menudo muy seca para con quienes no simpatizaba y entre ellos su padre, quien habia percibido desde hace rato la decepcion  en los ojos de su hija. Era alguien dificil de amar , algo que Serge no soportaba de su propia hija pues no era tan abierta a hacer amistades y consideraba idiota a cualquiera que dijese una respuesta espontanea sin elaborar.  Para tener siete anios tenia un sentido de la logica altamente desarrollado y con ello un sentido del sarcasmo muy alto el cual la habia metido en muchos problemas con directores y profesores en el pasado, lo cual habia hecho que Serge fuese mucho mas estricto y seco con ella. De alguna forma dejo de tratarla tan atentamente como con su hermano menor quien paso a ser el consentido de la casa.

“Ya llegamos”- abrio el seguro de la puerta y los ninos se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad para salir. El timbre estaba a un minuto de sonar cuando dos portazos indicaron que los ninos estaban corriendo a la entrada de la escuela como si competir en una carrera se tratase.

Serge dirigio el carro en direccion a la salida del estacionamiento y una vez afuera regreso a la casa , habia mucho que resolver en su estudio antes de las 5 de la tarde y tenia una llamada importante de parte de uno de los directores de la orquesta. Tenia que terminar el arreglo musical antes de esa hora.

 

Al llegar a la residencia que era una casa de diseno contemporaneo con puertas de vidrio , ventanas redondas y techo plano con una piscina de  fondo en forma de piano, serge estaciono la camioneta de marca Chevrolet Impala 2014 ,  entro a su  casa tomo un poco del café que habia en la cocina , subio las escaleras y empezo a teclear las ultimas notas que le darian el toque final a la composicion que su amigo Pascal le habia pedido.  Una vez terminado miro el reloj y en seguida llamo al susodicho quien respondio al instante:

“Hey Serge que me cuentas? Todo bien por alla?”

-“Si , te llamo para que sepas que ya la composicion esta lista y terminada de grabar para tu clase. Ya te tengo el track. Cuando vienes a recogerlo?”

-“Excelente amigo mio. Paso por alla en media hora, no antes porque tengo que convencer a Karl de q

 

Colgo automaticamente para luego sentarse en su sillon y suspirar mientras se estiraba, el cansancio no salia tan facil del cuerpo pareciera que no hubiese dormido unas horas pues a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba descansado su mente estaba exhausta.  “Y  ahora que hago” – se decia a si mismo mientras veia la luz del dia asomando por el sol y era un poco mas de las 8 :30 de la manana.

“Hoy es martes y parece un sabado para mi. “- suspiro mientras veia atraves de la persiana.  “Tal vez deberia leer un libro o las noticias mientras puedo”

ue venga con nosotros para ese viaje a Hawaii. No se termina de animar para viajar y practicar con nosotros surf por miedo a los tiburones”.

\- “Sabes perfectamente bien que el tuvo una experiencia traumatica y mas nunca volvera a eso. No lo fuerces sino tendre que ir yo a calmarlo y llevarlo a un sanatorio mental Pascal, asi no se puede, yo siempre soy el que termina de ninera ayudando a un borracho o cuidando de las inseguridades de alguien mas”.

-“si , si, si ,si lo que tu digas Don Dramatico. Ahora cuelgo ya mismo y  hablare contigo mas tarde , nos vemos luego eh? “

 

 

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido del telefono inalambrico. Creyo que era Karl o Pascal pero fue sorprendido con la cortante voz de la directora Des Rosemarine quien con su fria voz logro asustar a Serge despues de tanto tiempo de no oirla.

“Buen dia a que debo el honor de esta llamada?” – _siempre tan formal Serge_ – penso para si mismo.

“Le llamo para decirle que su Hija Valeria esta vez hizo algo imperdonable. Acaban de llevar a Desdmont a enfermeria , espero que este contento. Por favor venga pronto necesito hablar con usted”

Aquellas palabras fueron como un vaso de agua fria en su cara, le costo asimilarlo pero hoy un dia despues del lunes cuando sentia que podia relajarse llegaban con esta clase de noticias, asi no se podia definitivamente el ser estricto con su hijo no funcionaba tampoco, tendria que llevarla a correcional  o enviarla a un psicologo pero tanta agresion era demasiado en una pequena nina. Era hora de tomar medidas extremas.  Salio  apresurado con la llave en mano a prender el carro una vez todo listo encendio el motor y en su ida por la autopista el sol no dejaba de brillar como si le recordase que sin importar que algo malo estuviese pasando todo iba a salir bien o eso era lo que el queria pensar.

 

Llego a la oficina principal de la direccion pues ya sabia el camino de las tantas veces que habia ido con Valeria por problemas de comportamiento pero nada lo preparo para lo que estaba por ver, cuando agarro el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla una voz fria y cortante lo  detuvo.

“Tienes que esperar a que te llamen, a mi tambien me pusieron en la lista de espera” – siguio la voz hasta dar con el dueno de la misma, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y facciones delicadas, apariencia femenina y manos largas estaba cruzado de brazos conteniendo un bostezo que asomaba por sus labios mientras suspiraba por enemisa vez del cansancio y sueno que tenia, pero mas que eso, la cara de fastidio como si hubiese sido obligado a venir contra su voluntad.  A Serge le parecio que era un hombre que venia a hacer la paga que faltaba del colegio pues su actitud era algo que muy comunmente veia en padres dificilmente presentes en la vida de sus hijos.

  * “Te llamaron para que vienieras a recoger a tu hija cierto? Por la prisa pareciera que eres el padre de la nina que ahora mismo esta adentro con la directora. “



Sorprendido Serge lo miro con detenimiento midiendo sus palabras intentando no parecer amenazado pero el rubio lo miro de reojo analizandolo completamente y aquello no ayudaba a los nervios del moreno quien se estaba incomodando demasiado con aquella presencia alienigena ( por no decir androgina pues de no ser por el pantalon y la chaqueta de traje formal de oficina juraria a los dioses habidos y por haber que aquello sin contar la voz , era una mujer).

  * “Lamento demasiado que mi hija te haya causado muchos inconvenientes, supongo que Desmond no tiene ni idea del dano que ella puede llegar a causar. “ – bajo la cabeza avergonzado.
  * “Eso es demasiado obvio y te quedaste corto de palabras”



 

_Y que esperabas? Al fin y al cabo tu no eres quien lidia con ella todos los dias, ella tiene un fuerte carácter que no es facilmente manejable, me gustaria que ella se controlase pero no puede y yo estoy haciendo lo que puedo para ayudarla._

Serge no volvio a mirarlo sino que espero frente a la puerta hasta que al cabo de unos intantes La mismisima  Directora los llamo a  ambos por sus nombres a que pasaran:  “Serge Battour y Gilbert Cocteau por favor pasen”

 

_Asi que Gilbert , el famoso modelo camino en las pasarelas mas prestigiosas durante los noventa y estuvo envuelto en escandalos de cocaina , marihuana y tuvo problemas con la ley que logro salirse con la suya usando sus encantos, el infame hombre con apariencia femenina que intento cambiarse de sexo y no pudo por problemas hormonales o eso dice la prensa._

Serge habia oido mucho y habia googleado sobre el, no estaba impresionado generalmente en ese mundo habia drogas de por medio pero en general las drogas podian estar en cualquier parte si asi lo querias. Tuvo amigos en la orquesta que echaron a perder su carrera por adiccion al alcohol y /o drogas. Una diva en forma de hombre afeminado no iba a impresionarlo de buenas a primeras sin importar lo bien parecido que era, habia visto en el metro a muchos hombres de apariencia femenina saliendo de oficinas de revista o agencias de modelaje con  esa misma apariencia androgina.  Ya nada lo sorprendia , si bien el hombre sentandose a su izquierda para afrontar a la directora era un hombre hermoso Serge no iba a dejarse enganar por una cara bonita ya con su ex esposa era mas que suficiente.

 

Des Rosemarine los miro con un semblante serio mientras anunciaba que estaba discutiendo seriamente la expulsion de Valeria lo cual hizo que Serge dejase de respirar por al menos treinta segundos. Gilbert volvio a verlo sin demostrar expresion y luego frente a la directora.

-“Por suerte para ti el dano a Desmond no fue tan grave el nino esta en enfermeria solo esta lesionado con unos pequenos rasgunos en todo su cuerpo pero no ha habido fractura o lesion interna en el hueso que requiera cuidados intensivos. Quiza un moreton no tan grande en el omoplato derecho en la espalda”

  * “Y a eso llama usted pequena lesion?” – respondio con sarcasmo el rubio ojiverde.
  * Mientras no haya fractura , musculos tensionados o alguna parte interna que requiera cirugia , se considera lesion leve.
  * Pero me supongo que la intencion de Valeria al empujar a Desmond por las escaleras debido a una provocacion fue el detonante del porque estamos aquí.
  * Si y no senor Battour. Su hija no lo empujo esta vez por las escaleras, eso es demasiado basico para una nina con un talento e intelecto alto, si hubo provocacion y si hubo respuesta pero no fue por las escaleras y si es por eso que usted esta aquí.
  * ¿Ahora que hizo?
  * Los encontramos peleando en el salon de biologia de tercer anio , se habian escondido ahí para terminar el asunto y resulta que la nina le lanzo alcohol en los ojos al nino y este piso algo que no se habia limpiado , el nino resbalo con el liquido lanzado por su hija ya en los ojos de la victima y en su intento por sostenerse de algo arrastro consigo un vidrio pequeño que se usa en los microscopios el cual cayo se hizo pedazos y en una de esas se corto el nino.
  * “Pero no le cayo nada en el ojo, ¿Cierto directora?”- la voz de Gilbert era una mezcla exacta de enojo y preocupacion por su hijo
  * Obvio que no hubo lesion interna, solo externa , por algo no hubo necesidad de llamar ambulancia , la enfermeria lo esta atendiendo bien.
  * Me disculpo por este horrible malentendido creo que hoy sera un buen dia para sacar a Valeria del colegio.
  * No se preocupe por eso senor Battour , Valeria esta en buenas manos , una expulsion no sera necesaria pero si tendremos que privarla de recesos y no podra comer nada hasta que salga de clases durante las proximas siete semanas que quedan del periodo escolar.
  * “Asi que no la expulsaran” ….- no podia creerselo- “entonces solo la privaran de recesos para comer y tomar agua…”
  * No! Solo para comer, el derecho de tomar agua e ir al bano no estan restringidos pero nada de comida para ella y no saldra a jugar al parque con sus companeros.
  * Entiendo entonces que castigo van a imponerle ademas de quitarle el receso? Como afectaran sus notas?
  * Eso se vera con el tiempo, estamos discutiendo si quitarle un dos por ciento de porcentaje en sus calificaciones. Es buena estudiante y saca muchas A, pero por comportamiento pensamos si colocarle B- o C=



 

Veia venir un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento, incluso de Joven cuando estudiaba en esta misma academia el nunca llego a pasar por algo igual, tenia esos mismos problemas de Valeria pero el castigo para el nunca fue tan severo porque siempre resaltaba sus dotes artisticas en el piano y sus notas eran excelentes, tenia excelente memoria, no sabia porque no podia ser de la misma forma con su hija.

 

-Esto no es personal, su hija es brillante con excelentes aptitudes para muchas cosas pero su comportamiento y actitud no esta ayudando en nada.

-Hoy tendre una fuerte charla con ella.

_ “No creo que eso haga efecto en ella” – interrumpio el rubio mientras miraba aburrido un viejo cuadro de honor de estudiantes graduandose de la clase en el anio 1998.

 

Unos golpes en la puerta indicaron que la interrupcion inminente era necesaria.

“Ahora no estoy ocupada” – dijo la Directora.

“Desmond ya salio de enfermeria se encuentra bien. “ – dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

“Ya oyeron bien no hay de que preocuparse, el nino lastimado se esta recuperando. Ahora senor Battour entiendo que la muerte de su ex esposa y madre de sus hijos lo ha afectado demasiado, incluso mas aun a su hija mayor quien esta en detencion por este incidente que acabo de pasar…. “

  * No deseo tocar el tema en frente de un desconocido , si vamos a hablar de ella por favor solo usted y yo, no necesitamos terceros en esto. “



Cuando Serge queria podia ser cortante incluso con pocas palabras sin ser tan obvio pues era la entonacion e intencion con la que se dicen las cosas lo que da a entender a otros cuando si y cuando no ser molestado con ciertos asuntos.

  * De acuerdo pero lo hablaremos otro momento, tengo otro asunto que atender y este caso hace rato que debio haber terminado. Los citare el jueves a las tres de la tarde cuando las clases hayan finalizado y usted pueda venir a verme.
  * “¿Acaso puedo tener de otra? ¿Sabe cuando estoy disponible, cual es mi horario? “- la mirada cortante de la directora hizo que Serge bajase la mirada algo intimidado por un momento pero luego retomo la mirada y sonrio para levantarse y hacer una ligera reverencia con la cabeza , darse media vuelta e irse sin mas a buscar su hija.
  * “Valeria esta en detencion , sabe a donde ir para buscarla no?”



 

Por supuesto que sabia , habia ido tantas veces que ya nada le sorprendia.

“Si directora, que tenga buen dia, gracias por todo”

Alcanzo el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla y salir.  El regano seria largo y duro para esa pequena.

 

 


End file.
